Daniel Weichel vs. Emmanuel Sanchez
The first round began. Sanchez lands an inside kick. Weichel blocks a high kick. He catches a leg kick and lands a right for a single but they stand. He checks an inside kick. 4:00. Sanchez misses a high kick, lands a jab. Weichel catches a body kick and Sanchez stufffs a single. Weichel lands a counter right. Sanchez lands a right jabbing in. Sanchez teeps the body. 3:00. Weichel blocks a high kick. He front kicks the face. Sanchez lands an OK right and a blocked high kick. Sanchez landsa n inside kick. Weichel lands a right. 2:00. Weichel lands a right. Sanchez misses a telegraphed wheel kick. Weichel lands a jab. He eats an inside kick. Sanchez lands another and a right. Weichel gets a single and gets the back as Sanchez scoots to the fence. They stand to the clinch. They break, Weichel lands a jab. 1:00. Sanchez landsa n inside kick. Sanchez lands a body kick. 35. Weichel tries front kicking the face, may have grazed. He dodges another wheel kick. 15. Weichel gets a double against the cage. 10. They clinch. Break. Weichel blocks a high kick. R1 ends, 10-9 Weichel but close. R2 began. Weichel lands a jab. Sanchez lands an inside kick. Weichel jabs the body. Weichel lands a right. Sanchez lands a left eating a harder counter right. 4:00. Weichel lands a short right. Sanchez lands a leg kick. Weichel lands a good one-two. Weichel lands a counter right. Sanchez lands an OK left. And an inside kick. Weichel gets a double, 3:00 as Sanchez pops up immediately. Sanchez lands a one-two. Weichel lands a right. Sanchez lands a right and a harder one. He checks an inside kick. Weichel lands a jab, eats a body kick. Sanchez lands a leg kick. Weichel lands a right to the body. Sanchez lands a good inside kick. 2:00 and a good check knee. Sanchez landsa jab. Weichel teeps the face. Weichel lands a right. Sanchez lands an inside kick. Weichel lands a pair of lefts. 1:00. Sanchez lands a left. Another. Sanchez lands a good combo ending with a high kick. 35. Sanchez lands a leg kick and an inside kick. Weichel lands a one-two, eats a leg kick, Sanchez stuffs a single. 15. Sanchez lands a one-two. He dodges a telegraphed wheel kick, lands a spinning back fist. R2 ends, 10-9 Sanchez IMO. R3 began and they touch gloves. Weichel jabs the body. He lands a counter right uppercut. He gets a takedown to guard. Body head with rights. Sanchez lands a left elbow. A couple short lefts from Weichel. A couple right hammerfists. Body head with lefts. 4:00. Weichel passes to half-guard. Sanchez works to stand. Weichel gets the back. A right under. 3:00. Sanchez stands to the waist cinch, rolls. Weichel gets a front headlock. They clinch. Sanchez breaks with a leg kick. Weichel lands a hard right. 2:00. Weichel lands a right and a jab. Sanchez lands a right and a body kick and a grazing high kick. He lands a right, eats a left counter. Weichel lands a jab, Sanchez lands a leg kick. Weichel landsa right, Sanchez stuffs a double kneeing the body, clinch. 1:00. Sanchez knees the body, tries a spinning elbow. 35. Sanchez lands a one-two. Sanchez lands a pair of rights and a left. 15. Sanchez stuffs a double and a single, raises his arms. Weichel lands a knee, dodges a wheel kick, ends on top, R3 ends, 10-9 Weichel but close. 29-28 Weichel. Smith gives it 30-27 to Weichel. 30-27 Weichel, 30-27 Sanchez and John McCarthy has it 29-28 split for.... Weichel. "I want to fight for the title and be the first German featherweight champ for Bellator. Bellator is where the toughest guys in the world are. If Straus is not ready I fight anyone for the interim belt. I want to be champion, this is my mission."